This invention relates broadly to ganged, variable resistance elements and specifically to multiple elements within a small area, also having vernier capability.
Very early in the history of communications devices it became evident that a need existed for multiple controls which could be adjusted simultaneously. Many solutions have been developed, possibly the most satisfactory being the most obvious, i.e., using a common shaft to turn the rotors of several axially aligned but individual controls. With the move toward microelectronics has come a demand for all components to be reduced in size without affecting other characteristics. The development of four-channel sound has given new impetus to the search for smaller multiple controls for adjusting tone or volume of the individual channels simultaneously as desired.